battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonding With Aunt Seasick
http://lbigreyhound13.tumblr.com/post/134569687030/bonding-with-aunt-seasick-botgd-eu#notes Part 1 Grey: (Takes place a few days after Dagny arrives to Peaceable Country.) A few days after Grey dropped off her daughter, Dagny, the daughter of the Chief of Haligan Island quickly started fitting among her boyfriend, Havelock’s siblings and parents. She may have known this family ever since she was a little kid, but when she was courting her mother’s best friend’s son, she had a feeling that there was bound to be awkwardness, especially with her Aunt Seasick. Thankfully, there wasn’t any today as Dagny was sitting on the front steps of the house reading a book. She was so immersed in what she was reading that she didn’t hear someone come up from behind. Seasick: “Enjoying your stay, Dagny?” Seasick said as she came up behind the young girl. Dagny had been visiting Haveock for a week, and seemed to be happy enough. While Havelock and his siblings were running around in the field beside the house, Dagny took a breather. “I hope things around here aren’t too crazy for you.” Seasick laughed as she sat down beside Dagny. G: Dagny was slightly startled when Seasick came up from behind her, but it was quickly replaced by a smile when her aunt sat down next to her. So far, it seemed like Aunt Seasick wasn’t going to treat her any different because she was dating Havelock, which made her feel a little better. “Well, I’ll admit it’s not as crazy with Sven and Kari,” Dagny said laughing, “but I can handle craziness.” S: “Really? You have to deal with 8 of Havelock’s siblings AND his parents,” Seasick replied in surprise. “And you don’t find it a bit crazy or… overbearing at times?” G: “Well, yeah a bit,” Dagny said shrugging. “It’s a tough house to read a book in.” She stopped when she realized who she was talking to. “NOT THAT THAT’S A BAD THING! I LOVE BEING HERE! I DO!” S: Seasick reeled back at Dagny’s sudden outburst in surprise. “D-Dagny, sweetie, you don’t need to be so embarrassed about being honest.” Seasick laughed. “I’d be able to tell quite quickly if you weren’t enjoying yourself.” G: Dagny stopped and blinked a few times before hanging her head to hide her blushing cheeks. “Sorry,” she said. “I…didn’t mean to freak out like that.” S: “Ah, don’t worry about it,” Seasick said, leaning back. “I have 6 girls, I’ve experienced my fair share of freaking out. And you don’t need to be so formal around me. I’m your aunt, not the Queen of The Wilderwest. I was a young wild girl once.” G: “I know,” Dagny said feeling her face blushing even more. “It’s just…now that Havelock and I are…well…you know…courting…I feel like I need to clean up a bit you know? So…that…you and Uncle Ellidi will still like me?” S: “My children are far from being saints,” Seasick laughed. “We won’t judge you if you suddenly have an outburst or pass gas. May I remind you, I changed your diapers not too long ago…” G: Dagny giggled remembering the stories of Aunt Seasick and her family visiting Haligan Island when she and her siblings were born, especially how her mother made Seasick fly around on Furious after Kari was born. “Well, the fact that you actually changed my diapers makes me feel a little better,” she said. “Did my mom do the same for your kids?” S: “She did,” Seasick replied. “For a few of the final children, your mom and dad made the trips. You were pretty little at the time so it wouldn’t surprise me if you didn’t remember.” G: Dagny thought back trying to access memories from that part of her past. She could only recover a few images, but that was it. “Nah, I don’t remember much,” she said. Then she realized what her aunt just said. “Wait…why didn’t Mom and Dad do it for the older kids? I mean…you did it for all three of us.” S: “Your mother and I lost touch after the rebellion until her coronation. By then I was already pregnant with Havelock.” Seasick explained. “It was only until after Sven was born when we decided that we should come visit each other. Between both of us being pregnant at similar times, it was hard to come visit due to the difficulty with traveling such a long distance. So it was only until after Kari was born when your parents came to visit us.” G: Dagny nodded realizing that it made sense that her mother would wait until after Kari to visit Seasick and her kids, especially when she and her siblings were born so close together. However, something caught the teen’s attention in Seasick’s brief story. “Why did you and Mom lose touch?” she asked. “Did you have a fight or something?” Even that didn’t make sense after seeing how close Seasick was with her mother. S: “Oh no it was nothing like that,” Seasick said. “After the first battle of Ragnarok, we were told to stay in a bunker, however Furious and I broke the rules and left. We were really risking our safety, but we survived.” “After I returned home, I reunited with my family and got married and had Eydis.” she continued. “It was only until I got Grey’s invitation to her coronation that I remembered to write to her. It was simply because our lives had changed quite drastically, that’s all.” G: “Well, I’m glad you guys managed to reconnect,” she said. “I bet you really missed Mom. Were you guys really close in the Rebellion? I mean I know Mom was Uncle Greg, Aunt Warren, and Aunt Asha’s adoptive big sister and that she became best friends with Uncle King Haddock. But…Mom said that you guys worked really well together, but that you didn’t really become close until toward the end.” S: “Yes, that’s all true.” Seasick said. “I wasn’t close with anyone really, it was only until… ” Seasick paused, unsure about telling Dagny about Haddock’s death. “It was only until a power struggle happened that your mother and I became close. We made a pretty good team.” G: “I bet you two were awesome kicking that Warden’s butt!!” Dagny said excitedly. “Mom hasn’t really told us much. She thinks we’re not old enough to hear some parts of the Rebellion yet.” http://lbigreyhound13.tumblr.com/post/134831416745/bonding-with-aunt-seasick-eu-part-2 Part 2 S: “And I agree with her on that,” Seasick replied. “There’s a lot that my own children don’t know about. It’s also not an easy thing to talk about, so do forgive us for not being open about it." G: Dagny sighed realizing she probably wouldn’t get much out of Seasick. There were times where she wondered whether or not her Aunt Seasick really was her mother’s doppleganger or twin or something. Seasick agreed with her mother on pretty much everything. “I suppose I have no choice but to, do I?” Dagny said begrudgingly. “Was it really that bad?” S: “Yes it was Dagny,” Seasick replied simply. “It was war. Hundreds of our closet friends died, and many were horribly injured. Even though your mother and I don’t have an visible scars, there are horrors that won’t leave our dreams at night.” G: “Wow…I never really thought about it like that…” Dagny said simply in shock. S: “I’m sure one day Grey will tell you about it, but until that day comes, don’t press her for answers.” Seasick said. “It may even be safer if you live in ignorance of it all.” G: “Well, gee, that’s….comforting,” Dagny said. “I…don’t know what to say.” S: “But enough about that, tell me, how are the rest of the siblings treating you?” Seasick asked. G: “Oh they’re treating me very well!” Dagny said cheerfully. “The little ones really do see me as their queen like Havelock said. I don’t know why though. Hafdis and Saeros are very nice to me!” S: “I’ve tried to explain to them that while you’re the chief’s daughter, you aren’t royalty in the same sense.” Seasick said. “They don’t really understand hierarchy. I’m glad Saeros is being nice to you, she can come across a little mean with her attitude.” G: “Yeah, I was a little nervous in the beginning when I first got here,” Dagny replied. “But I get why she was like that with me. If someone were to start dating Sven or Kari, I’d probably act the same way.” S: “I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Seasick replied. “Unless the significant other gives off a bad vibe, you should be welcoming of the person. I know that the need to protect your sibling is strong, but you won’t always be around to do so.” G: Dagny shrugged. “I guess,” she replied, “but no offense, Aunt Seasick, shouldn’t…the same be said for the parents? I mean…Dad looked like he was going to have Shadow chase him around the village when we told you guys.” S: “Yes, it should,” Seasick said. “But every parent will be a bit overprotective of their child when they first start dating. It was especially noticeable when you and Havelock started dating, that that was because of the age difference.” G: “Yeah, Havelock said the same thing,” Dagny replied remembering their conversation at the river. “To be honest, I didn’t expect to fall in love with him. I mean…we were becoming really good friends, but then…things happened I guess… I don’t know how to explain it. It just happened…” S: “I know what you mean, dear,” Seasick laughed. “Or have you forgotten that I too was once young and in love? Just remember to try and thing rationally when your head is in the clouds. You don’t want t make the wrong decision that could have lasting consequences.” G: Dagny nodded as she let her aunt’s words sink in. She understood exactly what Seasick was implying… Her mother had already given her that speech as soon as she and Havelock started dating. “Have you ever done anything like that, Aunt Seasick?” she finally asked. “I mean…when you fell in love with Uncle Ellidi?” S: “Do what? Something irrational that had consequences?” Seasick asked. “I guess you could say so.I was a free spirit, and then Ellidi came along. He and I were pretty different people, but he managed to charm me. I fell for him pretty hard and we got married within a year of meeting each other. It worked out in the end, but I definitely don’t recommend it for everyone. Don’t get any ideas!” G: Dagny stared at her aunt for a few seconds. “Yes, ma’am!” she quickly said. She had to admit that wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. Her mom was honest with her when she asked her the same question, and thankfully it ended with her mother and father making the right decision before they did something to regret it. S: Seasick chuckled at Dagny. “As wild as I was during the rebellion, I’m not quite as wild romantically… Then again I did have 10 children so.. I guess that means I like… WAIT NO! YOU DIDN’T HEAR ANYTHING!” G: “What? Aw come on, tell me, Aunt Seasick! PLLLLEEEEAASSEE!” Dagny pleaded trying her hardest not to laugh at her aunt freaking out the way she did. She then batted her eyelashes to pressure Seasick even more. http://hiccup-the-seasick-viking.tumblr.com/post/134837740508/bonding-with-aunt-seasick-eu-part-3 Part 3 S: “Ha! Nice try, dear, but you’re way too young for such a conversation!” Seasick said. “Come back in, say, 10 years, and maybe I’ll be willing to share some of my more… personal stories…” G: Dagny gave Seasick the most deadpan expression she could come up with and then pouted as she crossed her arms. She did the math in her head. “That’s not fair! By the time 10 years pass, I’ll be 25,” she said. S: “Yes, and old enough to know what I’m talking about, and responsible enough to understand certain consequences!” Seasick replied, unmoved by Dagny’s reaction. “Don’t worry about it until then. I’ll promise I’ll share my stories in time.” G: The daughter of the Chief sighed in defeat deciding to trust the adult in the situation. “Okay,” she said. “As long as both you and Mom keep that promise. I don’t want to do anything wrong to mess things up with Havelock, Aunt Seasick. I want to get everything right.” S: “I don’t think you will mess up, dear.” Seasick reassured the young girl. “Well, no, I’m sure you will, but you’ll figure it out. Every relationship has a rocky moment in it. Mine certainly did, and so did your parents.” G: “I guess…” she said shrugging. “Still, though, it’s hard to believe. You adults seem to have the most perfect relationships. I mean…Mom and Dad fight from time to time, but they always make up.” S: “I suppose we put on a brave face for our children and our friends.” Seasick said. “Whenever Ellidi and I have fought, it was pretty clear just by looking at us, but we’ve tried our best not to take out our angry on our children. Every relationship will have its hiccups, it’s just how you solve or deal with them that will have the last consequences.” G: Dagny smiled. “That makes sense,” she said. “Thanks, Aunt Seasick.” She then hugged her. “You’re the best!” S: Seasick hugged Dagny back and laughed. “Well, I don’t know if I’m the best, but I’d like to think I’m close! Just remember that you can always come to me if you have any questions or problems, okay sweetie?” G: “Okay, Aunt Seasick, thank you…again,” she replied. S: “Any time dear,” Seasick replied. “And I do mean it. I’m not an expert in relationships, but I know my son, so I should be able to help a bit.” G: “That will help a lot,” she said. “And Mom says she knows me, so she could help him when he needs it! I bet she would love to help him!” S: “Yes, your mother has known Havelock for quite a while, so he should be able to talk to her about his concerns.” Seasick replied. “But you two are just beginning your relationship, so it should be smooth sailing for a while.” G: “I hope so,” she said smiling. “I’m just so in love with him! I’m nervous about what it’s going to be like after a while. I heard from a lot of people said that anything after the honeymoon phase doesn’t go so well. Is that true?” S: “You will most definitely have your ups and downs,” Seasick replied. “Ellidi and I certain did. We couldn’t come to agreements over the smallest things. Don’t be surprised if you find yourself spending a few days away from Havelock simply due to these disagreements. I don’t miss those days…” G: “Why not?” Dagny asked. S: “While they were learning experiences for both of us, it was miserable.” Seasick said. “After a big fight, Ellidi would go sailing and I’d be left at home, or before I had children, I’’d go stay at my parents house. My parents and siblings would try and help me out, but nothing really worked. When we decided to talk to each other, there were a lot of tense moments, I wasn’t even sure we’d make it.” Seasick sighed think about the past, and about Dagny’s future with Havelock. “It was especially bad with children. I hated arguing when the kids were around. Just try to remember that you need to see the other person’s side of view, as well as your own. Don’t be afraid to make compromises. Some times it will work out, other times, it won’t.” G: “I guess,” Dagny said, “but what if my way is the right way?” S: “Well, Havelock might not agree, so you both may have to come to some sort of halfway point.” Seasick said. “It all depends on what the issue is. If you need advice, I’ll be all ears.” G: “I’ll be sure to take you up on that,” Dagny said smiling. “Thanks again, Aunt Seasick.” S: “Any time, dear.” Seasick replied. “Looks like the gang is headed this way! Perhaps it’s lunch time!” G: “Great!” Dagny said as they stood up on the steps. “I’m starving!” She then turned to Havelock. “Hi, Havie!” S: “Hey, Dags! Ready for lunch?” Havelock said, greet his girlfriend. Seasick got to her feet and stretched her arms. “Alright gang, if we’re making lunch, you’re all helping!” G: “No problem, Aunt Seasick,” she said as she took Havelock by the hand and led him into the house, “I help Mom all the time!” S: “Well, then it looks like you’re in charge!” Seasick laughed as the family entered the house. While there were some serious moments during their talk, Seasick was now more relieved that Dagny could and would come to her if she ever needed to. Category:Eu Category:Seasick Category:Dagny Felman